Proximity Services (also known as ProSe), are included in mobile communication standards, such as Release 12 of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard. Also known as D2D (Device to Device), ProSe allows mobile terminals to directly exchange wireless information with one another using licensed uplink channels. While base stations and other network components may still be utilized to coordinate the allocation of cellular resources for ProSe, the traffic-carrying requirements of such components may be substantially reduced. In addition to this reduced network load, exploiting direct communication between devices may improve spectrum utilization, overall throughput, and energy consumption. Numerous ProSe-specific applications are also possible, such as in a variety of new peer-to-peer and proximity-based services.